


Unstinting

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [301]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: unstinting: adjective: ən-ˈstin-tiŋ: not restricting or holding back: giving or being given freely or generouslyfirst recorded use 1845, the word stint is Middle English, from Old English styntan to blunt, dull; akin to Old Norse stuttr scant, first used in 13th century.





	Unstinting

At first, he recalled, it had been a bit unsettling for him, the unstinting praise, the constant attention to whether he slept or ate, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever lavished such...

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock glanced up at the sharpness in John's voice.

"I love you."

He wondered that those three little words still shook him down to his atoms, even now. He laid down his book and walked into the kitchen, gently taking John into his arms, breathing a little easier as he felt John relax against his chest and slowly wrapped his arms around him. He kissed John's silvering hair and whispermumbled, "I love you, too."


End file.
